Cruising For Love
by ChinaEyes
Summary: Sakuragi, Ryota and Mitsui decided to play matchmaker...their target, the ice prince, Kaede Rukawa. Now the kitsune have to choose-who will be Ms. Perfect?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Unlucky me owns no Slam Dunk cutie...only me wants to write some ficcie...please don't sue me...cause me no money. :p **

**~*****~*~Cruising For Love~*~*~**

**by: ChinaEyes**

**Prologue**

Coach Anzai pushed his glasses up once more as he surveyed the faces surrounding him....

Sakuragi was acting quite edgy. Gradually shifting weight form one foot to another. Ryota was also a bit tense; since he was now the captain of the team, showing his serious side proved to be even harder than attempting to dunk. Mitsui was standing upright on the side. As if a soldier being summoned by his captain for he idolizes Coach Anzai very much. Rukawa was cool, as usual, but his eyes were wary and curious.

All four star players of the Shohoku basketball team was wondering why their coach made them stay this late after practice...

_'Punishment maybe...for throwing the ball at Mitchi's face.....' _Sakuragi thought nervously.

_'What can I do? Even if I'm the captain they wouldn't even listen to me!' _Ryota mused.

_'Please Coach Anzai...I swore I wouldn't fight anymore. It's just that Sakuragi....' _Mitsui's thoughts raced his mind.

_'Why am I included here?! It's the d'aho's fault!' _Rukawa thought angrily.

"Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa......" Coach Anzai started.

All four boys stared at the white-haired Buddha waiting.....

"All of you have performed well this year. Congratulations! You made me so proud and happy....." He continued.

"Therefore as a treat, you're all going on a cruise-a vacation!"

"NANI?! Cruise?!" Sakuragi bellowed.

"Coach, a cruise? Why?" Miyagi asked.

"Because as I said, to help you relax a bit...." Anzai answered, his eyes twinkling. "The world is not all about basketball. You need to enjoy your teenage years....Have some fun, for a change."

"But the inter-high!" Mitsui argued.

"The inter-high is still a long time. Besides the cruise is only a few days...."

"Coach Anzai...are you sure with this?" Ryota asked, looking at Coach Anzai as if he has suddenly grown 3 heads or something.

"Yes, yes." The white haired Buddha answered with a nod.

"Well, if you say so..." Mitsui said.

"I'm in too!" Miyagi nodding vigorously.

".....alright." Rukawa finally spoke up.

"Me too! Me too! I'm coming too! The tensai is coming, of course!!!" Sakuragi squealed like a 5 year old.

Coach Anzai bid his boys goodnight as they started their walk home....

"Wow! I can't believe it! A cruise!" Mitsui said with a grin.

"Yeah. Lots of food and finally a time to relax....." Miyagi added, turning to Rukawa. "How about you, Rukawa?"

"Sure. Great." No reaction. Ice prince himself.

"Hey. Maybe we could bring a camera!"

"I'll start packing tonight!!!"

"I'm going shopping tomorrow! Wanna come?"

"Alright! New shorts! New shirts! New shades! New cap!"

"We're gonna have lotsa fun!!!"

"Hey! Sakuragi!" Ryota and Mitsui halted. Rukawa also turned around. The red-haired monkey has been silent since their way home. Strange. His forehead was wrinkled with worry.

"What's up?" Miyagi asked.

"Well, guys I...I'm....I just wanted to ask...." Sakuragi stammered, apparently not wanting to say what's bothering him.

"Spit it out, Sakuragi!" Mitsui insisted.

Sakuragi look up, his ears slightly red and his cheeks turning pink.

"........eeeer-what's a cruise?"

0_o

* * *

**~*~*~Author's Notes~*~*~**

Okay, so how do like that? Please tell me what you think! Will it make a nice fic or not? I shall continue based on, of course, the reveiws I shall get....No use continuing if nobody likes it anyway. ^_^

I got this idea from a book I recently read. Really bizarre but cute. It's a romance fic with a twist of comedy. Hope you can enjoy reading it!!! Those who have read my other work would notice that this is more organized and neat...hehehe. I had time to fix it. But still lots of error...couldn't help it....I'm a beginner, anywayz.

Creditz to my ryodanz, my joy and my pride. Say-chan, for reading this first. See ya soon!!!

Ja!

^__________^


	2. The Mazta Plan

**Disclaimer: No! No! No! I don't own any Slam Dunk whatever!!! If I do own them then I wouldn't be writing fanfics in the first place!!! They belong to Takehito Inoue for God's sake!!! And the title belongs to a basketball team in my school....they wouldn't mind me using it. They don't have a clue!!! :p**

**~*~*~Cruising for Love~*~*~**

**By: ChinaEyes**

**Chapter 1: The M.P. (The Mazta Plan)**

"This is supermegawonderfulultrafantastic!!!" Sakuragi said in awe as they stared at the beautiful ship in front of them. Wringing his arms as the wind blew his colorful Hawaiian shirt, matching his shorts.

"Yup!!! We're gonna have lotsa fun!!!" Mitsui couldn't help but agree as he push his four Armani luggage with his left foot. He was sporting a sleeveless shirt, as to show his well-built muscles, a khakis shorts and a pair of sunglasses (Gucci).

"10 straight days of fun and relaxation. Aaaaaah....." Ryota looking absolutely funky in his hand painted shirt and white shorts.

"............" Rukawa stared at the incredible ship, wishing he was still back at home asleep on his faithful bed. He made no effort whatsoever in this trip. The rest of the boys had gone and changed their whole wardrobe, only Rukawa settled for plain shirts and shorts.

The whole place was swarming with girls wearing baby tees, tube tops, spaghetti straps and halters complete with matching sandals and sunglasses. Tanned, fair-skinned, tall, short, fat, sexy, slender, thin, curly hair, straight hair, blonde, red and brunettes. All of them cute. Exceptionally cute. All of them going to the cruise.

"Wow. See those babes...." Mitsui peered through his shades.

"The only thing left to make this cruise perfect..." Miyagi agreed.

".......girlfriends!!!" Sakuragi shouted.

"You guys forgetting something ?" Mitsui asked Sakuragi and Miyagi who were chortling. 

"What is it?"

"Nope...I brought a suntan lotion, a pair of shades, a towel, Discman, what did I forget, Mitchi???"

"Not that! Peabrain!!! Does the name Ayako and Haruko ring any bell to you?" 

"Well....There not here anyway...so............" Miyagi said, grinning.

"When the cat is away the mouse will play!!!" Sakuragi slap Miyagi at the back and laughed like maniac.

Rukawa rolled his eyes in disgust as the three made they way to the register, now positively howling.

_"I really should have stayed home ......."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The foursome entered the ship and their jaws dropped at the sight of the interior. It was splendid. It was like a hotel inside complete with paintings and sculptures displayed on the side of the ship.

"Hey guys! Wanna go to the mixer?" A blonde haired guy shouted.

"Mixer? You mean the party?"

"Yeah, what else? It where people on board get together...."

"I heard they serve delicious delicacies...."

"Alright! What are we waiting for?"

"Lets go!!!"

Rukawa looked around the table. The mixer was filled with over-excited people, everyone jumping, laughing, dancing, singing....It's driving him mad.

_"Why did I come to this God forsaken place anyway?"_

As if another voice filled his head and answered, _"Because your father insisted......he just wants you out of the house.... out of his way........"_

Recalling the argument with his father made his head hurt......the music was pounding in his hears.....

The next thing he knew, he was fast asleep on the table.

"Hey! Ryota! Look!

"There's some sort of stores down there!"

"Cool! A floating mall!!!"

"Maybe they even have a basketball court here somewhere........"

"Yeah, lets go and ask....."

"It will be the ideal opportunity to settle our scores! What do you think, kitsune?" Sakuragi turned hoping to find Rukawa's pale face and a death glare.

"Where's Rukawa?" He asked the others.

Mitsui and Miyagi diverted their gaze from a sports shop and looked frantically for the kitsune.

"Nope, he's not here......."

"I think we've lost him....."

"Damn it........"

"Maybe he's still in the mixer......"

"Yeah, better check it out......."

"My...my...how gross is that?"

"Look! Look! Eeew...."

"And he was somewhat cute..." 

"His drooling! What a baby!"

"What a turnoff!"

About half the people attending the mixer was now crowding over the sleeping Rukawa. Everyone whispering and muttering at this strange sight......

Soon the noise started to wake him up.......

He stired and everyone gasped as if he was an alien coming out of its incubation pod.....Rukawa stared at the sea of faces, he looked down at them, "No one dare disturb my sleep!" he proclaimed and aimed a punch at the nearest person he could get hold off.

Several girls screamed and a lot had decided to take refuge under the table. The guys started to attack Rukawa all together but to no avail. He was just too strong and too tall....the DJ stopped the music and the mixer started to crumble as everyone panicked......

The boys peeked into the room and gasped at what they saw. Seemingly dead bodies laid on the floor all tables were overturned, the streamers and banners were ripped and there in the middle of the chaos stood Rukawa............holding the sleeves of the poor DJ up in one arm.

"RUKAWA!!!"

Dragging a half-asleep cold blooded kitsune was proved be a feat. Sakuragi had to take hold of both Rukawa's long legs just for it to settled down. Miyagi had uttered an apology to the people who were unfortunately, injured. They reached their cabin and set Rukawa on the bed, but he slumped back to the pillows and had fallen asleep once more.

"What should we do about this?"

"Now the girls are going to think we are just like Rukawa!"

"How embarrassing......"

"Now, I'm never going to have a girlfriend!"

Mitsui sighed and scratched his head, thinking hard. "We better come out with a plan-FAST!"

"Hey! Why don't we chuck the kitsune out in the sea?" Sakuragi cried.

"And lose our ace player? You're nuts..." Miyagi shook his head in disapproval.

"Drop him off an island?"

"Let him be eaten by sharks?"

"Sakuragi! You're not helping!" Mitsui cried desparately.

"If we can't come up with an idea now, we will just have to lock Rukawa in this cabin 'till the cruise is over." Miyagi said with another sighed.

"Aha!" Sakuragi jumped so suddenly that both Mistui and Miyagi started. Rukawa stirred dangerously on the bed.

"I have an absolutely insane idea! Do you want to hear it or should I just shut up?"

"Alright: spit it out...."

"The mazda plan: Find a girl for Rukawa, therefore keeping him busy and getting him off our ass!!!"

"Er-Sakuargi? Finding a girl for Rukawa is like trying to get Ryota to do a Windmill!"

"Well-we could try......."

"It's the best plan yet....so.....all in favor?"

"Aye!!!"

* * *

**~*~*~Author's Notes~*~*~**

**Hello....exams are here so I didn't have time to post this. Slow update. I'm also trying to get my other fic finish then I can concentrate on this one...Windmill, if you may ask, is kind of a dunk, though I can't explain in full detail. I only got it from my brother... My grammar is still as horrible as ever, if I have time I shall edit. Got suggestions? Review pleez!!! Kind of OOC here but it may do, right? Can't really imagine Sakuragi helping Rukawa...**

**Next chapter upload: depends on the reviews really....**

**^_______________^**


	3. Meeting Ms Perfect

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehito Inoue and only Sumire, Manx, Sierna and Ananda (my OCs) belong to me! Sumire is actually---- a-hem! somebody out there.... =p**

**~*~*~Cruising for Love~*~*~**

**By: ChinaEyes**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Ms. Perfect**

Sakuragi scanned the place, everything was neat and perfectly organized. It was just like in an expensive hotel!

_'This is paradise!'_

He walked through the stores and glanced at the display.

"Wow!" He got mesmerized by the colorful poster on display that he almost forgot his mission.

"Oh yeah..." he said as he remembered the plan. The Mazta Plan.

_'Get the kitsune a girl to get him off our ass...of course, not just any girl. She gotta be pretty with lots and lots of sex appeal or else Rukawa wouldn't even take a second look at her and all our hard work will be put to waste.'_

Sakuragi sighed and he suddenly got a burst of determination, "I am a tensai! And a tensai shall find a girl for that--that baka kitsune even if he doesn't deserve it!"

He walked towards the door of the virtual arcade, still muttering to himself, when suddenly the door burst open.

"YEOW!" Sakuragi cried as he landed painfully on his butt.

"Oops. Sorry...heh-heh." A girl extended a hand to Sakurai, helping him up.

"Eh?" As soon as Sakuragi was up at his feet, he began to survey the girl who nearly broke his nose. She was wearing a wide-toothy smile and her blazing red hair was worn in pigtails. She had a cute baby tee on and white shorts. Simple. Cute. Perfect.

"You were going **in **the **exit**." She giggled.

"I--I was? Nyahahahahaha!!! I got lost in my thoughts....hehehehehe." Sakuargi laughed uneasily, he wish the girl wouldn't notice that his face had turned red. "I-I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, by the way....."

The girl stared at him, apparently deciding whether to introduce herself to this moron. Sakuragi felt his palms had gone sweaty and his mouth rather dry.

Finally, she smiled and said, "I'm Sierna Misato. Nice to meet ya!"

"Hey! Maybe you'd like to sit with us at dinner..." Sakuragi asked invitingly, thinking that this would be the ideal opportunity for her to meet Rukawa.

"Ummm...you're a fast one." Sierna observed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Eer-yeah. My **friend**, " He spatted the word disgustingly, "would looove to meet ya."

"Your friend?"

"Yes. Name's Kaede Rukawa, a heart-warming and totally outgoing person! Never gets mad! A happy-go-lucky type...." Sakuragi lied. He would have love to say that 'Rukawa is a self-centered, arrogant, cold and selfish git.'

"Oh sure. I am excited to meet this friend of yours. He is just what I was looking for!" Sierna replied cheerfully.

"Really? I mean-ok! See you at dinner Sierna! Bye!" And Sakuragi rushed off, whistling.

Mission Accomplish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsui sighed heavily as he searched the ship for "incredibly-irresistible girls" He never thought that girl-hunting could be so----tiresome.

_'Wonder what the other guys are doing?'_

He walked pass a shop and something caught his attention and he doubled back

_'Umm...That shades will look good with my new Gucci shirt...'_

He went in and looked around. The place was reeking with perfume and there was even a small coffee table for VIP customers only, which serves tea and biscuits. The shop was clearly for the filthy rich and posh society.

"Excuse me. May I see that please?" Mitsui whirled around when he heard the voice, a beautiful girl with flowing black hair was talking to the sales clerk. Two men wearing replicas of the men in black suits were behind her, keeping guard. They were struggling to keep hold of the several shopping bags and gift boxes entrusted to them.

Mitsui licked his lip as he proceeded to make his move, he slid to the counter next to girl. He glanced at the girl's purchase, it was an sparkling emerald ring imported from Italy.

"Nice pick..." Mitsui commented and his blue eyes met her amethyst ones.

She eyed him for a moment then smiled, "Do you think the earrings would look great too?" she pointed at the earring on display. Pretty daisy-shaped earrings.

"The earrings would look fabulous on you...but the necklace over there will bring out the color of your eyes." Mitsui was glad the conversation was going as he planned, he was always a good charmer.

"Fine. I'll take them all." She smiled politely then handed her card to pay.

"Excuse me." He addressed the sales clerk who was in the middle of wrapping a package.

"I'll have the blue shades on display please."

Mitsui saw, from the corner of his eye that the rich girl was now waiting for his next move.

"Are you sure? That's mightily expensive, you-" The sales clerk started to say but Mitsui slid his gold platinum card on the glass counter and it shut her up.

"Oh. Very well then. I'll be back." And she hurried off.

The mysterious girl moved closer and lanced at Mitsui's card.

"Hisashi Mitsui." She mused her amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Sumire." She paused then continued, "Sumire Yanazaki. Very pleased to meet you."

"So, spending time with anyone on board?" Mitsui asked casually as the sales clerk wrap his shades.

"No. Unfortunately, I'm on my own." She smirked and waited for the reply.

"I'm with my friends...er-one of them is the son of a rich business tycoon.." Mitsui invented. "He already runs two of his father's company. You might have heard of him before. The Rukawa Enterprises."

"Rukawa...Rukawa....?" Sumire frowned slightly.

"You mean you haven't heard of his family?" Mitsui gave her a "you are a nobody if you don't know him" look.

"I-I think I've seen him during my visit in Japan last year..." Sumire said.

"Yes. That must be him." Mitaui said, relief that he had managed to lure her into his trap. "Why don't you sit with us later, at dinner? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again."

"Yes, I think I'll go. Thank you, Mitsui." Sumire nodded his way and exits, her bodyguards trotting behind her clumsily.

Mitsui grinned.

Success!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dinner as set up in the same room where Rukawa was caught brawling the other day. The food tonight was very special and exotic. a lot of people were already dancing in the middle, several were talking and laughing. Others had gone out in the gangplank for some fresh air.

Rukawa sat on a table, he was expecting his companions to leave him alone except they brought some girls to sit with him. And they were acting very strangely indeed. They kept on excusing themselves from the table and hovering on the buffet table, muttering in low voices. Sakuragi was giving him nasty glares all the time (this was the only thing that didn't seem strange), even Mitsui had stomped on his foot several times when he about to fall asleep.

The girls were just as weird. One, with the pigtails, kept on smiling at him. She was smiling so broadly that Rukawa was surprised that her jaws didn't break. The other one had this snotty voice and she kept on bragging about the places she's been; Puerto Rico, Miami, California, Africa, China, etc.....The last one was brought by Ryota and she definitely got his attention. Who wouldn't? She was wearing black shirt, black pants, black bandana, black boots and black shades. She could scare Count Dracula herself!

The three guys were having an important meeting....

"Look baka! She's perfect! She's beautiful! She's rich! She's---" Mitsui was interrupted by Ryota.

"She's too eccentric! All she does is talk about her wealth! Now see Manx, she's really sensitive and ---"

"---a weird sense of style! She look like a witch!" Sakuragi raged.

"How about that girl you got for Rukawa? She wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot! And Rukawa doesn't even smile!" Ryota retorted back.

"Sierna is a happy gal, that's all. She might be able to change Rukawa and--"

"Shhh! Keep your voices down! He might hear us!" Mitsui hissed. "Now the perfect girl for our dear ace-player is Sumire not some Zorro-look alike or a grinning baboon."

"Don't you dare insult Manx! She's rather sensitive and the ideal girl for someone cold and rational!" Ryota protested.

"Sierna is the one, man. Can't you see that? Have you heard: Opposite Attracts!" Sakuragi said indignantly.

"Okay, okay. We're not going anywhere if we fight right now. Let's just leave it to Rukawa to decide...."

"Yeah..." Ryota agreed.

"Alright, but I still think that----" Sakuragi shouted.

"SAKURAGI!!!"

"Sorry, I won't say anything anymore...." he shurgged.

"Mitsui..." a voice from behind called out.

"Sumire, what's wrong?" Mitsui asked, the two other girl, Manx and Sierna was with her.

"Rukawa...he just took off."

"NANI?!" The three boys immediately went out to search for their disturbed teammate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa leaned on the rail outside the dinner hall. The cold wind blowing his hair and making him sleepy but he could not. The fight with his father the other night still troubled him. He had lots of fight with his dad ever since he and his mom got a divorce. His mother would have been pleased by his achievements. She would have praised him and encouraged him at the same time. But that man! All he ever cared about is his work!

_'I rarely even see him' _Rukawa thought angrily. Though its almost shameful to admit it to himself--he was unloved and uncared for since and now he's longing for that love once more. He needed someone--someone who he could share his life and feelings with....

"Watching the clouds

floating in the sky

nightfall slowly creeping

alone in my sorrow I cry..."

"Huh?" Rukawa shoot a look at the person who startled his thoughts.

The perosn was a girl about his age with long black hair braided up to her waist and sparkling emerald green eyes that were visible even behind her spectacles. She was holding a thick leather bound book in her hand, and she cast a small smile at his bewildered expression.

"Hi...Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said, her voice warm and soft making Rukawa rethink about shooing her away.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just wanted some fresh air." She let the cool wind blew on her face and she closed her eyes as if in a deep thought, then she started to recite once more...

"I could still remember

the way I used to love you

all my thoughts still linger

and makes me feel so.....

"so...so......."

"Blue."

She turned to her silent companion. This was the first time he ever talked. She was beginning to think that he was mute.

"so blue....yes. It fits! Thanks!" she smiled at him "You like poems?"

"No." Rukawa replied numbly.

"Oh.." She sounded a bit disappointed. "What do you like?"

"Basketball."

"Really?! I bet your really great since you're tall and all..." Her voice faded. "I like poems so much that I compile them here!" 

She held out the thick book she was clutching.

"You make your own then?" Rukawa asked, wondering why the hell is he interested in this girl and even bothering to talk to her.

"Well...yes but I'm not good and --"

"RUKAWA!!!" Somebody screamed behind her making her jump. Then three young men went passing by her and dragging her mysterious companion inside the dinner hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"You should be inside the dinner hall!"

"C'mon. Let's go!"

The girl was stunned as she watched the pale faced guy she was talking to just a while ago let himself be drag inside like an old doll. The cold wind blew once more as if assuring her that they shall meet again.

"Mmm....Rukawa...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is wrong with you Rukawa! How can--"

"We took all the trouble to get you a girl and ---"

"You didn't even show that you're interested---"

"Show a bit of gratitude and I---"

"Now the girls are pissed off and you have to make up for it or else!"

The four Shohoku stars had crowded in Mitsui and Rukawa's cabin. All very furious and raging, Rukawa was annoyed and sleepy wishing they would just go away. He had remained silent the whole time, their lecture is pointless and pathetic.

_'Damn....'_ He thought.

"And **who ** was that girl you're with?"

"She's not you're type!"

"A definite no-no!"

"I don't want to see you near that girl again!"

_'D'ahos...Who are you to order me around? I don't even know her name...' _Rukawa thought angrily.

Sakuragi had jumped up from the chair he was sitting on for sometime now in rage. "And why are you so silent?!"

"Rukawa---" Ryota was about to say something but was immediately interrupted by Mitsui.

"Guys, guys. C'mon lets call it a night." Mitsui said, opening the door for them. "Let Rukawa and I have some rest."

The two regarded Mitsui with suspicion for a while but headed out and closed the door with a snap. The moment their footsteps died away, Mitsui quickly marched towards Rukawa and declared,

"I've arranged a date for you and Sumire. You are going tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

* * *

**~*~*~Author's Notes~*~*~**

**I'm back! Cruising for loooove!!! Heh-heh!!! Valentines near...sigh I know a lot of people are happy because of this and an even more number of people are frustrated...I am one of those, unfortunately. Why? Because I didn't get enough reviews for the last chapter but I still ended up posting the next. I couldn't think of the chaos my ryodanz would make if I quit right now....**

**Speaking of my ryodanz...The poems I used here is courtesy of Paku-chan or purple rhapsody. You can check out her fics and poems here if you want! She's really incredible and a-hem....she's one of my characters here... ^_^ **

**To those who reviewed: THANK YOU! **

**To those who read my fic but didn't review: I'm begging you! REVIEW!**

**To the one who reviewed but insulted me at the same time: a-hem! You know who you are.....my ryodanz...**

**Alright! See ya soon and hope you have a memorable Valentines' Day! wink wink I'll be posting the next chapter if I manage to find a nice ending for my other fic.**

**^_____________________^**


	4. Two Dates

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehito Inoue and only Sumire, Manx, Sierna and Ananda (my OCs) belong to me! Sumire is actually---- a-hem! somebody out there.... =p**

**~*~*~Cruising for Love~*~*~**

**By: ChinaEyes**

**Chapter 2: Two Dates! ( Part 1)**

"C'mon! Get up, sleepyhead!"

Several pillows bombarded Rukawa's head, waking him from his peaceful slumber.

"What the hell-"

"Hey! Rukawa! You're late for your date! Sumire might get upset, she might be waiting for you already!"

Mitsui was hollering at the kitsune for the past ten minutes and now that Rukawa was awake, he started chunking outfits and shoes at him.

"Here...you can wear this. And this shoes will fit you, right? I'll let you borrow my shades...now please be careful with these, I bought them in Paris," Mistui said, "now where the hell is my Gucci ring?"

Mistui franticall searched the cabin for his precious ring while Rukawa still sat on the bed, perplex by the many many outfits laid down in front of him for his "date". Rukawa sighed heavily. There was no use resisting...might as well get on with this...

He got up to dress and Mitsui (who found the ring near the bathroom sink) started blabbing about "his" reputation, lands, companies, family background, etc...

"Alright...remember you're filthy rich and you own lots of lands in Japan. You run your own company and you invest billions of money...You've been to every country in the world and act like you've tried everything. Remember you've seen it all! Nothing impresses you, got it?"

"Anything else I should know about me?

"Nope! Everything's perfect! Now just remember-"

"Act bored and that I've seen it all, I got it already!" Rukawa snapped.

"Okay, okay...let's go!" Mitsui pushed Rukawa to the door, "I'll be watching you so behave!"

Rukawa entered the dining hall, he straightened himself and his eyes searched the room. He felt uncomfortable with his outfit. Gucci, Gucci, and more Gucci..._"I look like a walking Gucci department store..."_ he thought.

"Kaede!" a voice called him.

He turned around and faced Sumire, in all her beauty. Straw hat with colored chiffon scarf wrapped around the crown, halter dress and natural woven sandals perfect for her smooth tan legs.

"Ready to go sightseeing, Kaede?"

_"Act cool and rich, Kaede...Mistui should be around here somewhere, ready to kill me if I make a mistake..."_ Rukawa thought. He glanced at the room once more before clearing his throat and said,

"Alright. Let's start over there..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The scene is simply marvelous, isn't it? Kaede, daah-ling. But of course, the scenery in Hawaii is much more satisfactory...this place doesn't have that soothing atmosphere, don't you agree with me?"

Rukawa looked at the light blue sky and the calm waves of the ocean. Nothing could be more beautiful than this. He wanted to say so but remembering that he was "filthy rich" and that he have "seen it all", Rukawa will have no choice but to stick to this.

"Yes, yes. It is er-nicer in Hawaii..." Rukawa said. _" I haven't even been to Hawaii....this is getting really sick."_

"So, Kaede, which is your favorite island?" Sumire asked, as she adjusted her hat.

"Oh...umm..." Rukawa appeared to be thinking really hard as Sumire stared at him with her big amethyst eyes.

"Which ones have you already visited?"

Rukawa desperately wished he had listened to his history teacher when he was discussing about the Caribbean, he tried to recall some names...._"Kami-sama...help me..." _

"Um-Greenland." he said.

Sumire raised an eyebrow, " I meant warm weathered islands."

_"Greenland's not warm?" _Rukawa panicked, thinking wildly. _"Then why the hell do they call it Greenland? Why not Iceland? Iceland? Wait a minute...that's a name! If Greenland's not warm then Iceland..."_

"Iceland." he answered.

Sumire looked at him, an odd smile on her face.

" You are a very unusual guy, Kaede." she said.

Rukawa inwardly said another prayer, "Let's go hit the stores inside, shall we?"

They entered the beautiful store and Sumire started trying on the fragile diamond rings.

"Diamond are nice, but so common...." she said, putting the piece down, "I have been a diamond mine myself. How about you, Kaede?"

"Yes, it was um-breathtaking." he muttered, pushing his shades up. 

"Really? I visited Africa's, really huge and filled with fantastic minerals...which country's did you visit?"

"........" Rukawa gulped, _"Here we go again...Kami-sama....."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa collapsed on his bed. That "date" was nothing but trouble. It would have turn out OK if Sumire would have stop asking...He didn't know anything about those island and he certainly haven't gone traveling for a very long time. It was a good thing that she treated him to lunch, he had mumbled about forgetting his wallet back at the cabin and they had dined in the most expensive restaurant. Rukawa's jaws were aching, he hadn't talked this much in a day. He had seen Mitsui spying on them when they were eating lunch. "_That guy sure doesn't trust me, well I can't blame him..." _Rukawa thought. Sumire is pretty and rich. Rukawa liked the way she smiles and her inquisitive nature....

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sakuragi came barging in, his arms filled with what look like clothes.

"Take that out and put this on." he commanded.

_"Nani!?" _He glanced at the pile of clothes. It was a shirt with "ORE WA TENSAI" stamped at the back in big bold letters. A neon baseball cap and loose jeans. 

_"No way..."_

"C'mon! Quick, Sierna is waiting for you down stairs!" Sakuragi shouted.

"Who?"

"Sierna! Your date and perfect girlfriend....now put this on!" Sakuragi snapped.

"Never, d'aho!" Rukawa said stubbornly. _"I will not go walking around with an ugly shirt with the words 'ORE WA TENSAI' stamped across it! I am not going to dress like you! A loud mouth egoistic red haired monkey!"_

"Grrr...baka kitsune!" Sakuragi growled, " You think Sumire likes you?"

"........" Rukawa stared at Sakuragi. _"Where is this idiot driving at?"_

"Once Sumire finds out that you are nothing but a fake, she'll dump you!"

"So what's your point, d'aho?" Rukawa replied cooly.

"Don't you get it, kitsune? Sierna wouldn't dump you just like that! She's so kind and lovable..." Sakuragi insisted.

"If she's like that, why don't **you** go out with her?" Rukawa argued.

"Because......she likes you." Sakuragi muttered. 

"Huh?"

"She. Likes. You. She wouldn't care if you sleep in class and drool all day long!" Sakuragi said, "So please go out with her, you'll see..."

"........" Rukawa didn't know what to say. What if this blundering d'aho is right?

"Fine." Rukawa said in defeat.

"Great! Now take this and please be a little joyful..." 

"I thought she wouldn't care if I-"

"Yes, but imagine going on a date and your partner's frowning like that," he pointed at Rukawa's fixed pout, " she'll be disappointed! You have to look happy! Smile!"

Rukawa sighed, he couldn't smile. His lips didn't feel like smiling. He started to get dress and once more pretend to be somebody else...

"That's it." Sakuragi said encouragingly, "Happy, happy, happy...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The disco was packed. The music made his eardrums scream. It was an old seventies song.

"This is great! I looooove this song!" Sierna squealed as she pump her fist in the air.

"Yeah." Rukawa said but decided that wasn't too convincing and added, " Life is soooooo great!" 

Sierna smiled at him, " Let's go there, Kaede!"

"Okay!" Rukawa shouted over the noise. He doubt whether he will still have a voice after this day is through.

"Wow! Look at the dolphins!" Sierna cried.

They were outside where the dolphins were playing, several children onboard were taking pictures with their family.

" This is awesome!" she said and flashed her toothy smile at him.

Rukawa, not knowing what to do, smiled back uncertainly.

"Hey! That's the first time I saw you smile!" she gasped, "Come on, smile again! I want to see!"

"......" Rukawa smiled once more.

"Cute! Can you smile again, please.......you looked so happy!"

Rukawa smiled until his dimples ached. And he didn't even have dimples. _"I would sell my soul for a nice comfy bed alone and away from all this."_

"Kaede! Let's take a picture with the dolphins over there...." Sirena cried as she pulled Rukawa's arm.

_" Do they have a helicopter? I'm ready to jump out of this ship...happy, happy, happy, me and my stupidity....darn you, Sakuragi Hanamichi!"_

* * *

**~*~*~Author's Notes~*~*~**

**Oh how I wish I was in a cruise....with Rukawa by my side. Hehehehe... ^_^ Anyway, to satisfy my vacation plans this summer I'm continuing this fic! I'm planning to start a new one...if the readers would want me to or if my precious computer would stop hanging...**

**I'm burning up here...yup, it's really really hot! Creditz? Oh yeah...to those who reviewed this fic...thank you!**

**My ryodanz....no outing this year, ne? Where the hell is our Genei Ryodan: Top Secret? Paku-chan...tsk tsk tsk.**

**I'm out exploring fics...reading and reviewing. ^_^**

**Please review and enlighten me.....!!!**

**Ouch! It's hot! pant pant**

**^___________________^**


End file.
